mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Filthy Rich
Filthy Rich é um Pônei terrestre macho e é o pai de Diamond Tiara. Ele é apresentado no episódio Dia de Valorização da Família. Seu nome foi baseado na frase em inglês filthy rich que significa "muito saudável."__TOC__ Representação na série Segunda temporada De acordo com a história contada pela Vovó Smith em Dia de Valorização da Família, seu avô, Stinkin' Rich, foi um dos primeiros Pôneis a comprar a geleia de super maçã da Vovó Smith e começou um empreendimento ao revendê-la. No mesmo episódio, foi contado que isso contribuiu na fundação de Ponyville. No mesmo episódio, Filthy Rich aparece no Rancho Maçã Doce para confirmar que ele receberá os cem primeiros potes de geleia da Vovó Smith como de costume. Enquanto os dois saem de cena, a Vovó lhe pergunta sobre como está o pai dele. Ele é depois visto fazendo uma apresentação sobre o "Sítio das Barganhas do Rich" para a sala de Apple Bloom, que faz os outros potros ficarem entediados e caírem no sono, exceto por Twist e Diamond Tiara. Ele é depois visto no final do episódio empurrando a relutante Diamond Tiara para o Rancho Maçã Doce para ajudar os outros potros a cantar para a água nos regadores, parte do processo especial da Vovó Smith para fazer a geleia de super maçã. Apesar de ser um rico pônei de negócios e pelo espírito mesquinho de sua filha, Filthy é amigável com Apple Bloom, Vovó Smith e todos os outros pôneis. Quando a Vovó Smith o chama pelo seu primeiro nome, ele explica preferir ser chamado de "Rich". Cheerilee inicialmente o chama de "Sr. Filthy"; mas após ele a olhar zangado e ela imediatamente se corrigir, ele retorna a sua aparência calma e amigável. Quarta temporada Em Orgulhosa Pinkie, Diamond Tiara refere-se a ele na canção A Planejadora de Festas. Filthy Rich aparece em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 enquanto Rainbow Dash deprimidamente voa sobre ele enquanto ele compra uma grande quantidade de maçãs de Big McIntosh; nesse episódio, Rainbow refere-se a Filthy como Ricaço na dublagem brasileira. Filthy Rich aparece em Manifestação Inspiradora próximo a sua filha Diamond Tiara no Festival Infantil. Quinta temporada Em Um Pedaço da Vida, Filthy Rich é um dos pôneis pegos pela estação móvel da DJ Pon-3 e Octavia Melody. Ele também aparece no casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda. Em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Filthy Rich aparece no sonho coletivo de Ponyville oferecendo dinheiro para o Tantabus em troca de sua segurança. Ele também ajuda a Princesa Luna a impedir o Tantabus de escapar para o mundo real. Outras representações IDW comics No My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #3 Filthy Rich é mencionado e um cartaz de um "Futuro local do novo Sitio das Barganhas" mostrando uma imagem dele acenando é mostrada. Na página 13 de My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #1, Summer van der Hoof diz que Filthy Rich "foi visto comendo um sundae de creme de menthe!" Na página 12 do My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #15, Filthy Rich aparece como conselheiro de negócios da Prefeita Mare. No My Little Pony: Friends Forever Issue #16, Filthy Rich contrata Prancy Drew para ajudar Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon na cicada da escola e depois assiste aos Pony Pickers in concert com elas. Na série Ponyville Days, que engloba os quadrinhos Friendship is Magic Issue 30-31, Filthy Rich e metade de Ponyville se queixam contra a outra metade sobre quem foi o verdadeiro fundador da cidade. Descrição do jogo móvel My Little Pony O pai de Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich é um rico pônei empresário cuja família contribuiu para a fundação de Ponyville. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''FILTHY RICH e sua família rica remontam à própria fundação de Ponyville. Sua filha é a Diamond Tiara.'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree Filthy Rich aparece pela primeira vez em versão humana como um bem sucedido empresário que quer obeter o acampamento Everfree pra transformar num SPA de luxo. Ele avisa Gloriosa Daisy que ela tem até o fim do mês pra pagar as dívidas do acampamento. No fim do filme, graças ao baile organizando na Caverna de Cristal, o acampamento é salvo e Filthy Rich não te escolha senão aceitar a derrota. Ele ajeita a gravata, dá de costas e vai embora. Versões Diferentes Citações Galeria en:Filthy Rich Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio